<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Coma by Soulvaren5555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260272">Cold Coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555'>Soulvaren5555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Whump, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Coma, FebuWhump2021, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Whump, implied hypothermia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Febuwhump 2021 - Alt. 3: Coma (replacing Day 5)</p><p>As her eyes fluttered open, her vision initially blurry, they fell on a tube of warm fluid that had been inserted into her right arm. There was no question about it now; she was definitely in a medbay, which meant that she had been injured in some way. She couldn’t remember the details of what happened to her, how she got here, or how long she was out for. As far as she knew, she woke up on the same day she was brought in.</p><p>(Or: Ahsoka wakes up from a coma.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Coma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, first of all, I know this one's two days late I'm so sorry-</p><p>Second, this one's definitely more of a hurt/comfort than whump, but I tried! I just couldn't resist including some of that good friendship stuff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka’s surroundings were pitch black. She couldn’t see anything but the darkness blanketing the “sky”. Not that she cared to question where exactly she was; any thoughts she might have had were absent. She was intangible, one with the void, unaware of herself. If her mind was active, she would have been wondering why she was pulled here, why she didn’t have a physical form, and where everyone and everything went.</p><p>There were no sensations to be felt. No discomfort, no texture, no <em>feeling.</em> It would’ve almost been comforting, to feel no pain in this empty space. There was no concept of time, and every sense except for sight (though she only saw black) was gone. Everything was so... still. Quiet and deadly still.</p><p>Until a little white light penetrated the darkness.</p><p>Its glow was soft, and she couldn’t look away from it. She couldn’t even move, since she didn’t have a body. It was as if she were rooted to the spot, like a statue. The light flickered, its miniscule size making it seem far away. Something in her closed mind was drawn to it, and when that part of her reached for it, it grew brighter, filling more of her vision.</p><p>As it brightened, her awareness was slowly returning. She was still bodiless, yet she could <em>feel</em> something. Whatever it was, it made her feel the closest to uncomfortable as she could get. She might have been able to get away from the light if she had a pair of legs she could use to run. The darkness held no pain, no discomfort, no sickness...</p><p>In fact, it held <em>nothing.</em></p><p>The light offered everything she truly wanted, and so her mind continued grasping for it, despite the sickening sensation within her worsening. As if sensing her desire, its glow intensified and consumed her in the blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahsoka shuddered lightly as she regained consciousness, closed eyelids twitching. She was lying on something soft; a bed, she assumed. The next thing she noticed was how high the room temperature was, as well as what felt like a thick blanket draped over her body. Confusion flooded her sluggish mind. How did she get here? Was she in a medbay?</p><p>As her eyes fluttered open, her vision initially blurry, they fell on a tube of warm fluid that had been inserted into her right arm. There was no question about it now; she was definitely in a medbay, which meant that she had been injured in some way. She couldn’t remember the details of what happened to her, how she got here, or how long she was out for. As far as she knew, she woke up on the same day she was brought in.</p><p>When she realized one of her hands wasn’t empty, she turned her attention towards her left hand. An armored, gloved hand held her own, and after the owner of said hand saw her waking up, the grip tightened a little. Thankfully, she recognized that hand, glancing up to see a familiar face staring down at her with relief in his brown eyes.</p><p>“Kid,” Rex breathed, giving her a small grin. “You’re awake.”</p><p>She felt the smallest urge to smile, grateful to see her friend by her side, but she looked at him with confusion instead. She had so many questions for him, yet she didn’t have the energy to ask all of them. She couldn’t hear anyone else talking or moving about, nor did she see any other patients in the room with her, meaning she was isolated. It was only her and Rex. She briefly wondered how long he had been here for.</p><p>She blinked heavily, shivering once more. The stubborn part of her wanted to get up, to not be stuck useless in bed, but the rest of her had no desire to leave the comforting warmth enveloping her. Like everything else, she was left clueless as to why the room was so warm. Her lack of knowledge was starting to frustrate her.</p><p>She glanced at the tube in her arm. “What...?” she murmured, unable to finish her question. Her throat was dry and scratchy as she spoke, and it hurt to swallow. She winced as her muscles ached unbearably.</p><p>Catching on quickly, Rex pulled out his communicator. “Kix,” he spoke urgently. He immediately got a response.</p><p>“What’s going on, Rex?”</p><p>“Commander Tano is awake.”</p><p>There was a sigh of relief on the other end. “<em>Mar’e! </em>I thought we’d have to wait a few more days. How is she?”</p><p>“She needs water and painkillers, as soon as possible. She seems dazed and confused.”</p><p>“Got it. I’m on my way.”</p><p>Ahsoka watched Rex put the communicator away, her vision having cleared itself for the most part. She interlaced her quivering fingers with his, letting out a deep sigh. “Th-thanks,” she stammered, fighting the urge to fall back asleep. She couldn’t pass out again. She needed answers before she could do that.</p><p>“What h... hap...?” She trailed off against her will, her voice going quiet. Luckily, she never needed to finish any of her questions for Rex to understand what she was trying to ask.</p><p>“We crashed on a cold planet,” he explained, frowning. “We were with General Skywalker. He and I were eventually able to get help and get off the planet, but you... you weren’t handling the cold very well.”</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise and puzzlement, yet they also held a hint of realization. While she still didn’t remember most of what he described, she vaguely recalled the state she was in prior to passing out. She had been cold, <em>too</em> cold. Her body had stopped shivering by the time she lost consciousness, and she also had trouble speaking coherently. All the while, Anakin was trying to keep her warm and awake, but it wasn’t enough, and then everything went black shortly before their rescue arrived.</p><p>She shifted her body slightly, grunting as she did so. Her limbs felt so heavy. It was as if someone tied them to the bed, yet that wasn’t the case. She swallowed, a painful lump forming in her throat.</p><p>“How... l-long...?” she dared to ask, her nerves on edge.</p><p>There was a long pause, one that lasted a little longer than she would have liked. Rex broke the silence with a heavy sigh, wearing a serious expression.</p><p>“Five days, Commander. You were out for five days.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s heart nearly skipped a beat as she let his answer sink in. She could barely believe it. <em>Five days.</em> She’d been unconscious for <em>nearly a week.</em> She couldn’t begin to imagine the amount of worry her Master and Captain had for her, not to mention the rest of the 501st. Anakin would have undoubtedly told Obi-Wan and Padme, and the other members of the Council were bound to know as well.</p><p>Her blue eyes shone with tears she tried to hold back. She glanced away from Rex, immersed in guilt. She then felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly, and she closed her eyes briefly.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” he said softly. “It wasn’t your fault. I doubt you wanted to be stuck in a five-day coma.”</p><p>She shook her head, managing to stop herself from crying. “No,” she whispered, huffing dryly. “I... didn’t.”</p><p>She took another look around the room before her gaze landed on Rex once more. “Where... Anakin...?” she slurred, gripping his hand as tightly as she could as she attempted to sit up. Instead of pushing her back down like she expected him to do, he helped her get to an upright position, making sure he didn’t hurt her in the process. She nodded in thanks, leaning back and using her free hand to pull the blankets up.</p><p>“Skywalker is with General Kenobi,” Rex clarified. “They finished their mission not too long ago, and I imagine they’re on their way back to the Resolute right now. They’ll be happy to know you’re awake.”</p><p>She smiled amiably. As someone who enjoyed hearing about everything Anakin and Obi-Wan got into whenever they went on a mission together, she hoped they would tell her all about it.</p><p>“I also thought you should know how often the General visited you,” Rex went on. “He came in every day. I’d join him whenever I could, and of course, I visited you on my own as well. He stayed awake for longer than he should have, to the point where Kix eventually had to force him to leave so he could get some sleep.”</p><p>He huffed with amusement and shrugged. “Then again, what else is new?”</p><p>She giggled, albeit weakly. Before she could reply, the door to the room slid open. On instinct, she tensed and trained her eyes on the door. She relaxed when she recognized Kix entering the room, holding a glass of water. He gave her a friendly grin when he saw her.</p><p>“Rex, Commander,” he greeted, approaching her from the other side of her bed.</p><p>“Hey, Kix,” she replied, her voice quieter than she intended it to be.</p><p>“I’m relieved to see you awake. I noticed you tensing up a bit when I came in, so good to know you’re still alert as well.”</p><p>She shrugged a bit. “Sorry?” she joked.</p><p>Kix chuckled a bit before he knelt down to her level, offering her the glass. Rex let go of her hand so she could use both of them to take the glass. She held it as carefully as she could, despite her shaking hands making it difficult. She thought that was all the medic had for her, but after giving her water, he held out two small capsules.</p><p>“They’re painkillers,” Kix explained. “Don’t worry, they’re compatible with Togruta. Take them slowly and carefully, to avoid choking.”</p><p>Ahsoka playfully rolled her eyes. “Not a... youngling,” she managed. “But... thank you.”</p><p>She handed her glass off to Rex, who took it without her having to ask. Her smile was grateful as she accepted the capsules, Kix standing up as soon as she did. Both of them were watching her carefully as she lifted the medicine to her mouth with shivering hands and managed to get them in. Rex gave the glass of water back to her, after which she took a sip and swallowed. The water was cold, sending a harsh shiver down her spine, yet she appreciated the soothing effect it had on her sore throat nonetheless.</p><p>“Alright, everything seems to be in order,” Kix declared.</p><p>Ahsoka tilted her head at him a little sadly. “Leaving...?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Commander. I have to report your condition to General Skywalker. Well, that and I should inform the boys. Did Rex already tell you he’s on his way back?”</p><p>She nodded, to which Kix looked satisfied. “<em>Ori’jate</em>. I’m assuming he told you everything else too.”</p><p>She gave him another nod. “Can Rex... stay?” she asked quietly, looking over at him as she spoke.</p><p>Rex smiled reassuringly. “Of course, kid.”</p><p>She beamed at him, thankful that she wouldn’t be alone. Kix glanced between them before heading towards the door.</p><p>“Commander, let Rex know if you need anything, and he’ll let me know. We’ll get you something to eat soon.”</p><p>The door opened, but he didn’t exit right away. He paused and wore a small grin. “Oh, and prepare for plenty of visitors,” he added. “After all, it isn’t just Skywalker who missed you.”</p><p>She gave a thumbs-up in response. To say she was eager to see everyone again, especially after spending five days in a coma, was an understatement. It was bound to be noisy and chaotic, but that was expected, and she missed it.</p><p>With that, Kix turned and left the room, the door shutting behind him. She and Rex looked at each other at the same time.</p><p>“So, do you want to hear what the rest of us have been doing while you were out?” Rex proposed.</p><p>Ahsoka sipped more of her water before grinning widely. “You know I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation for those who don't know Mando'a:</p><p>Mar'e! - At last!<br/>Ori'jate - Very good</p><p>I may or may not end up eventually writing a fic about the crash that landed Ahsoka in a coma in the first place, we'll see!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>